


i love you

by softforkpop



Series: markhyuck is CUTE [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is so Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, donghyuck is also v whipped, help i'm so soft for markhyuck, hyuck is the actual sweetest boy, mark is so cute n awkward i love him, mark lee is soft, they are so in love it's ridiculous, this is 2000 words of pure fluff, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforkpop/pseuds/softforkpop
Summary: mark finally decides to tell donghyuck that he loves him





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT so a couple of you wanted a continuation of the last markhyuck fic and I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE IT so here we are :)  
> no need to read the other fic if you don't want to, this can be read as a standalone!! but it also connects with "denial" so if you wanna check that out ;)  
> i am so v soft for these two boyfriends ok  
> also mark's thoughts are in italics!!  
> unbeta-ed so if you notice any mistakes let me know!

mark was going crazy. it had been a month since he had finally come out to donghyuck as well as himself and he still hadn’t told his best friend he was in love with him. maybe he was scared. maybe he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t straight. but yes, he still hadn’t told him.

of course, donghyuck had been extra careful with the way he was treating mark since he had come out. trying not to be as overbearingly touchy or affectionate as much as possible. but mark missed it. he missed it so much. 

he missed the way donghyuck used to play with the strings on the holes in mark’s jeans when they were in algebra together. he missed the way he would lean his head on mark’s shoulder when they watched movies at his house. he especially missed the way he would thoughtlessly grab mark’s hand and lace their fingers together when they walked home from school together. 

mark was thinking of this one evening while he and donghyuck were trying to get some homework done. mark was sat on his bed, legs slung over the side, toes brushing the floor as he tapped his pencil eraser in a beat on his paper. donghyuck was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of mark’s bed, pencil between his teeth as he scrolled through instagram on his phone monotonously. 

that was the moment mark decided he was going to tell donghyuck he loved him as soon as the moment was right. but first, he wanted to know why he had stopped being affectionate with him.  _ maybe it’s because he doesn’t like me in that way and now that he knows i’m bi, i could have feelings for him and he doesn’t want to lead me on…  _ mark thought to himself as he watched donghyuck run a hand through his orange hair. 

“hey hyuckie?” mark called, placing his pencil down on the bed beside him. his best friend looked up lazily and blinked. 

“hmmm?” he asked, pursing his lips in a straight line that made him look a thousand times cuter than mark could handle.  _ ah crap this is a bad idea. very bad.  _ mark thought as he looked down at his paper to stop donghyuck from seeing his bright red cheeks. 

“um, i’m just wondering something,” he stopped talking for a moment, letting his fingers play with the stray threads on his jeans. donghyuck didn’t say anything either, just waited for mark to continue. after a minute of silence, mark looked back up at donghyuck and gave him a little smile. “why have you stopped being as, ya know, touchy and affectionate with me since i came out?” 

donghyuck furrowed his brows and his nose scrunched up slightly, eyes narrowing as he thought of the right thing to say. “i mean, you were having a really hard time accepting yourself, i didn’t want to push anything if you thought it was weird,” he said softly, his eyes looking up to meet mark’s gaze. and at that, mark pouted. 

“well that’s a dumb reason.” mark’s response was quiet but donghyuck definitely heard him. he raised an eyebrow, let a mischievous smile form on his lips and, without a word, jumped to his feet and onto mark. a laugh escaped mark’s lips immediately as donghyuck wrapped his arms around mark’s shoulders, pushing mark onto his back. 

“i was scared i was being too skinship-y with you,” he giggled into mark’s shoulder. mark let out another laugh and wrapped his arms around donghyuck’s waist, pulling him completely on top of him, their legs tangling together. it wasn’t until that exact moment that mark realized how close they were.  _ woah hold on what’s happening my heart is going to explode  _ mark thought loudly inside his head. 

as if donghyuck could hear his thoughts, he brought his head up to look down at mark and gave him the biggest, brightest, hyuck-iest smile on the planet.  _ damn. he’s so pretty _ . it wasn’t until a few seconds later when the pink flush that grew on donghyuck’s cheeks that mark realized he had said that aloud. 

“did i really say that out loud?” he asked, his face heating up quickly. he pushed donghyuck off of him and sat up burying his face in his sweatshirt covered hands. next to him, donghyuck was giggling hysterically, one of his hands hitting against the mattress like he couldn’t contain himself. mark let out a groan. “hyuck stop, it’s embarrassing…” 

“i’m laughing because you also said ‘woah hold on what’s happening my heart is going to explode’ out loud before you called me pretty and you didn’t even notice,” donghyuck managed to get out between a fit of giggles. mark let out another groan and pulled his hood up over his hair, pulling the strings tight and tying them in place so his face was mostly covered by the hood except his eyes, nose, and lips.  _ no more tomato face.  _ mark thought to himself while once again covering his face with his hands. 

“mark,” donghyuck whined while pulling on one of mark’s arms. mark shook his head roughly, trying to shake donghyuck’s hands off of his arm. “it’s okay, i think i’m pretty too,” donghyuck giggled as he continued pulling at mark. at that comment, mark brought his hands down from his face and turned, his upper body facing donghyuck while his legs still hung off of the bed. 

“that’s not the point hyuck!” he said exasperatedly, eyebrows furrowing beneath the hood over his head. donghyuck cocked his head and pursed his lips. he could tell that mark was truly frustrated now. 

“what’s the point then?” he asked, scooting closer to mark’s side, still keeping a hold on mark’s arm. mark let out a sigh and shook his head, trying to turn away from donghyuck but failing when a hand grabbed hold of the strings holding mark’s hood up around his face. his eyes met donghyuck’s and he blinked frantically. “what’s the point hyung,” donghyuck whined with a small pout on his lips.  _ oh how i want to kiss those lips. _ mark thought but then shook his head again and took a breath. this definitely wasn’t how he imagined his confession was going to happen but what better time than now? he barely took notice of the fact that donghyuck was talking and rambling about something unrelated to the problem at hand when mark said it. 

“i love you.” 

donghyuck’s eyes widened more than mark had ever seen them before and he felt his cheeks warm yet again. now, if it were any other one of donghyuck’s friends that had said this, he would brush it off and say it back in a playful voice. but mark, he didn’t say i love you playfully. in fact, donghyuck had only heard him say it to him once when they were children and had promised that they would be friends forever. and now again, at this moment. 

“you… love me?” donghyuck sputtered out. mark had a little smile playing at the edges of his mouth. he had never seen donghyuck out of his element before. 

“yes, lee donghyuck, i love you. probably more than i’ve ever loved anything or anyone in my entire life.” and before mark could stop himself, he was spitting out everything he loved about donghyuck. “i love that you don’t care what people think about you and you’re so unapologetically yourself. i love that you didn’t even blink when i came out and you told me that human’s love human’s, who cares about gender. i love that you always play with the holes in my jeans when you sit next to me in class. i love that you’re not afraid to go against someone if you feel they did you wrong. 

“i love that way your laugh sounds when someone makes a stupid joke. i love the way your eyes scrunch up when you smile at me. i love your tan skin and your twinkly eyes and your swoopy nose and your hair even when you dye it a stupid color.” now, mark was ready to keep talking, he really was. in fact, he really had no intention of shutting up. and donghyuck knew that. so he kissed him. cliche, yes, kissing someone to shut them up. but donghyuck couldn’t help himself. mark was ranting on and on about how much he loved him and his face was squished from his hood, making him look ridiculously soft. he just looked too kissable. so, he kissed him. and it definitely shut mark up. 

it wasn’t anything more than a peck, but mark froze. donghyuck’s cheeks were growing pinker by the second.  _ did that just happen? _ mark thought to himself and brought a hand up to his lips as if that would prove anything. he was still breathing heavily from his rant a few seconds before and he noticed that donghyuck was breathing heavily too. 

“sorry, i… i couldn’t stop myself,” donghyuck said softly, his face still turning a brighter shade of red by the second. mark shook his head and let out a little laugh under his breath with a smile. it was definitely okay. 

“no, i’m sorry. i wasn’t thinking about how you’re most likely feeling right now and just started ranting about you, that was weird. i’m weird, i’m sorry. i should probably just leave, you need some time right? i’ll let you-” mark’s second rant of the day was cut off.

“i love you too,” donghyuck said softly but so genuinely that mark thought he might die. his eyes widened just as donghyuck’s had minutes before. he couldn’t even say anything.  _ you idiot, don’t leave him hanging. _

“oh, uh. nice,” he said.  _ really mark? nice? you’re an idiot.  _ mark was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice donghyuck laughing at him once again. 

“you are such a dork mark lee,” donghyuck said with a laugh and leaned forward to wrap his arms around mark’s neck. mark wrapped his arms around donghyuck’s shoulders, his right hand coming up to rest on donghyuck’s head, fingers carding through his hair. 

“you know, i wasn’t planning on telling you today. really, i was just wondering why you stopped being affectionate with me. how did this happen?” mark half laughed half spoke and donghyuck giggled into mark’s neck but didn’t say anything in response. he just squeezed his arms tighter around mark and let out a deep sigh. 

and maybe it was five minutes until he pulled away, maybe it was an hour. neither of them could even tell. when donghyuck did finally pull away, he looked up at mark and gave him the biggest smile he could give. mark returned it and he’s pretty sure he felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

“can i, uh, can i kiss you?” mark asked shyly, his cheeks turning pink for the twentieth time that evening. he still had his hood pulled close around his face and donghyuck giggled, pulling on the strings of his hoodie in order to get mark’s face closer to his. 

“please,” is all donghyuck said in response. mark gave a smile and glanced down at his best friend’s lips, moving closer hesitantly. he brought his hands up, cupping both sides of donghyuck’s face and breathed.  _ alright, you can do this.  _ he told himself in his head, trying not to shake as his lips got closer and closer to donghyuck’s. donghyuck let out a quiet laugh just before their lips touched and mark smiled.

when their lips touched  for the second time that day, mark let out a sigh. donghyuck was soft, just as soft as mark had always imagined. their first kiss had been too fast for him to really feel. but this was perfect. maybe not really perfect. maybe mark accidentally bit donghyuck’s lip and then their noses hit too hard but it was still the perfect moment, exactly what mark had imagined for years before. 

when mark pulled away a number of long seconds later, donghyuck was shining brighter than he had ever seen him. mark smiled down at his best friend and his love. 

“i love you,” he whispered and then proceeded to press a kiss to donghyuck’s forehead, followed by his nose and both of his cheeks. donghyuck was giggling beneath his lips as mark moved from his cheek to the corner of his mouth and then the other corner. 

and finally, he pressed his lips to donghyuck’s again with another soft spoken “i love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SOFT i love markhyuck so much  
> probably gonna write nomin or v soft chensung next  
> i love the dreamies!!!  
> that's all, i hope u enjoyed i love u all bYE


End file.
